Single-unit studies are done with the aim of describing the information encoded in peripheral vestibular neurons and its modification in central pathways. Long-range goals are an understanding of the functional contributions of various parts of the vestibular system and of peripheral receptor mechanisms. During the past year, we finished a study comparing the responses of semicircular-canal and otolith afferents to linear and angular accelerations. Work continued on two projects: 1) A detailed investigation of the response of peripheral otolith neurons; and 2) A study of the functional organization of the superior vestibular nucleus. Experimental obervations on these last two projects have been completed and they are $ being prepared for publication. Work during the next year will concentrate on extending observations, similar to those made in the superior vestibular nucleus, to other nuclei of the vestibular complex.